Sakura's decision
by PrincessZela
Summary: Sakura is having a hard time to pick who she will be with  Sasori or Gaara  Who will she pick? Read and find out


Zela: This story is sad!

Sakura: Why?

Zela: Just read it!

Sasori: Zela doesn't own this anime!

Zela: On with the story

Sakura looked at two pictures. Her heart felt so confused. She now had to pick between those two guys that were so kind and hot. The fight for Sakura's heart:

GAARA VS SASORI!

Man it was difficult, she knew that she would have to pick between them sooner or later. Both had confessed to her already but she didn't know who to pick. "What will I do?" says Sakura silently. Both cared about her a lot. Gaara was kazekage of the sand village and Sasori was a member of the Akatsuki. Why was her life so difficult?

Both had given her so much. But now she had to pick? She went to her window and sat there remembering the moments that both confessed to her!

Flashback (Of Gaara)

"_Hey Temari, where is Gaara?" asks Sakura confused. "In his room!" says Temari normally. "Thanks" says Sakura running to Gaara's room. Gaara was looking out his window at his village. The only thing he had on where his underwear and a towel that was around his waist; covering his underwear. "Hey Gaara!" screams Sakura barging in. Gaara turns around to see Sakura. Sakura looks at Gaara up and down. "What is it Sakura?" asks Gaara confused. "Here is your medicine!" says Sakura sadly. He was still weak from after the Akatsuki took out his demon. "Thanks" says Gaara grabbing the medicine from her hand and drank it. "__ Sakura, can I tell you something?" asks Gaara quietly. "Yeah, what is it Gaara?" asks Sakura confused. "I love you Sakura – San!" says Gaara hugging her. "I…. don't know what to say!" says Sakura sadly. "Don't worry I'll give you time to think about it__" says Gaara letting go. "Thanks!" says Sakura leaving the room._

End of flashback

Gaara was so sweet, responsible, hot, and respectful. He would never hurt anyone that well wasn't hurting him. He was a new man. He wasn't the same of the Chunin exams.

Flashback of Sasori

_Sakura walked toward the Leaf village after being confessed from Gaara. 'Do I love him back?' thinks Sakura but since she was so lost in thought she didn't notice that there were two people in front of her and she bumped into them. The three of them fell to the floor. Sakura stands up quickly and blushes. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" says Sakura then she notices that the two people are Sasori and Deidara. "I'm fine!" says Deidara standing up. Sakura nods and looks at Sasori that is still on the floor looking at her. "Um Sasori are you ok?" asks Sakura confused. "Oh sorry yeah I am!" says Sasori closing his eyes. "Are you sleepy?" asks Sakura confused. "A little!" says Sasori yawning. "Oh, so what are you 2 doing here anyway?" asks Sakura confused. "Well…. Sasori was looking for you!" mumbles Deidara quietly. "Really?" asks Sakura looking at the closed eyed boy. "Yeah!" says Sasori normally. "__ Man are you always so serious?" asks Sakura madly. "Sakura, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend?" says Sasori sadly; opening his eyes. 'No, first Gaara – Kun and Sasori – San, what will I do now?' says Inner Sakura madly. "Give me some time to think about it plz!" says Sakura sadly. "Ok!" says Sasori disappearing with Deidara. _

End of flashback

"Geez, who will I pick, Gaara or Sasori? Both are super cute!" says Sakura sadly. She thinks about it for a day and finally she decides who she will pick.

She goes to the Akatsuki lair and knocks on the huge rock. "Who is it?" screams Tobi from inside. "Sakura Haruno! I want to see Sasori!" says Sakura madly. Tobi moves the rock. "HI SAKURA – CHAN!" says Tobi hugging her. "Tobi, why are you hugging me?" asks Sakura confused and mad. Tobi lets go of her. "Hi Sakura!" says Sasori appearing behind Tobi. "Hi Sasori, I thought about it and I noticed that you have always been there for me and I have always thought that you're very hot but my heart doesn't belong to you anymore!" says Sakura sadly. "Oh!" says Sasori sadly. "I'm very sorry Sasori but my heart now belongs to someone else!" says Sakura hugging him. "That person is very lucky to have someone so great like you! Don't worry we can still be friends and I'll keep helping you in everyway I can!" says Sasori hugging her. "Thanks Sasori – San!" says Sakura as she lets go of Sasori. "Anyway you should go and be with the one you love!" says Sasori walking back in the lair. Sakura leaves to go to the sand village but falls unconscious and to make it worse a sand storm starts.

Meanwhile

Gaara had been gone from his village because he had to go on a mission with Temari and Kankuro. He was now walking back to his village with his two siblings. "Hey you guys, what's that?" asks Temari pointing at something a few meters from them it was covered in sand. "Let's go check!" says Gaara running toward the thing and starts taking the sand off of it. He finally notices what it is. "SAKURA – CHAN! SSSSSAAAAAKKKKURRRRAAAA!" screams Gaara. The three siblings run to the Sand village with Sakura in Gaara's back. They take her to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor walks out of the room where Sakura was. "How is she, doctor?" asks Gaara. "She is fine, she was only unconscious so now she's perfectly fine" says the doctor happily. "Thank god!" says Gaara quietly. "You may see her if you wish!" says the doctor walking away. "Kankuro, Temari, are you coming?" asks Gaara confused. "Nah!" says both. Gaara just walks in and sits on Sakura's bed. "Gaara, where am I?" ask Sakura confused. "You're in the hospital" says Gaara normally. "Oh ok" says Sakura resting her head on Gaara's lap. "So did you think about what I told you yesterday?" asks Gaara quietly. "Yeah that's why I was coming to the sand village! Look Gaara what happened in the Chunin exams scared me a little and because you were a demon I never thought of you more than a bully but now I see that you are not a bully. You are hot, kind, responsible, and respectful man and I've also noticed that I love you Panda – Chan!" says Sakura softly. "I love you too, Sakura!" says Gaara closing his eyes a bit. In a few minutes both were a sleep.

Sasori: I liked the ending.

Zela: … But she didn't pick you!

Sasori: At least she was happy!

Gaara: Thanks for not getting mad

Sasori: You're welcome

Sakura: This story was between Sakura X Gaara

And Sakura X Sasori

Deidara: Oh wow!

Zela: I love both of them but a friend told me that she liked more Gaara X Sakura.


End file.
